Code Geass: The Resolve of Zeon
by Bolinoak
Summary: After many years of searching space the people in the drifting space colonies of Zeon have found Earth. Their first act on this planet was to become the allies of Britannia, and they succeeded. But not all is well, for Zeon or Britannia alike.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Today was just not Clovis la Britannia's day. First he gave a announcement about encouraging Eleven-Britannia relations by allowing Honorary Britannians to hold office, which the nobles did not take too kindly to, then he had to tell his little sister Euphy that he could not make it to her birthday party due to a revealing of a museum in his name, fallowing that he was told his little pet project codenamed Code R has not yet yielded much results, and last but not least he had to deal with the news of possible Zeon interference in his Area when he was in the middle of his latest masterpiece. No, today was not a good day. And he so wanted to finish his piece.

Clovis arrived at the press conference scheduled to discuss the current sightings of Zeon Knightmares. The room was packed with reporters ranging from big named TV stations to the small tabloids papers that people still buy and believe. Clovis quickly noticed the nervous look that many of the reporters had on there face. But to be honest, they are warranted. The idea of Zeon attacking Britannia was truly a frightening one.

"Lord Clovis! Can you comment of the resent attacks in Area 11 where Zeon Kightmares have been sighted?" asked an inquiring newsman.

"At this time we are investigating it but we have no information at this time," was the quick reply that came from a portly officer and Clovis' right hand man by the name of Bartly.

"Does this mean that Zeon is aiding the terrorist? Or perhaps aiding the EU or China in a war against us? Please your highness, we need to know if we are safe!"

The room become ablaze with activity. The already fearful reporters became more worried with the idea of Zeon helping foreign countries invade their country. Soon questions came from left and right, each asking more about the possible idea of war with Zeon. Clovis grew more and more annoyed by the yells and screams of the people in the room. He soon stood and started speaking.

"Yes, as of now we don't know as to why Zeon's Knightmares have been popping up in Area 11. But do not worry; they are no threat to us. Remember that we have a strong treaty with Zeon and as long as that last Britannia is safe from any form of invasion from our allies or any other foreign nations," Clovis then smiled and continued, "Now don't any of you worry about this, I'm sure Zeon will send word soon informing us as to why their Knightmares are showing up in my Area."

The princes words where enough to calm the press, at least for now.

Honestly Clovis knew the reason for Zeon Knightmares showing up around Area 11. As of late Zeon has been experiencing acts of terrorism themselves. Stolen Knightmares or Mobile Suits as the Zeon call them, attempts on Gihren Zabi's life, and a large amount of missing supplies such as food, water and ammunition. All of the terrorist have been found to be Zeon so far so no one in Zeon has 

accused anyone outside of their own country. But as of yet no one group within the Zeon's ranks has been convicted as the terrorist group, but a political group called The True Zeon Party has been accused by Zabi loyalist as the ones funding the terrorist activities.

But letting the public know that things where not well with their space born allies was not something Clovis found fond of doing. The Britannian people have become too reliant of Zeon for support when it came to military matters. After the Zeon sent a single squid of their Knightmares to Cornelia in her attacks in Africa and helping her capture much ground quite quickly, it give them the idea that even if the EU and China attacked Britannia that Zeon would come with there large and destructive Knightmares.

Really Britannia did not need the extra fighting power, they where strong enough as it was, but the nobles, having no faith in there own, still walk with heads held high knowing they could call for back up from Zeon anytime they want. But to tell them that Zeon is not as reliable as they thought would just devastate them.

It was in the year of 2010 in the A.T.B. calendar, the same year as the invasion of Japan; now know known as Area 11, that the Zeon's presents became known. News came quickly to the Empire of Britannia that large objects, about the size of large asteroids, have been sighted in space and where slowly heading toward Earth. Panic sweep across the world as news of the asteroids broke out. Riots came from all over the world with people claiming the end is near, world governments went on standstill fearful of how to respond, and in the middle of it all Britannia had nothing to say about it.

In a years time the large object could be identified as large cylinders and seemed to house life. Soon the idea of aliens invading the Earth and killing of mankind become a very real idea.

And at last in 2012 the large cylinders arrived at Earth. They stopped just behind the planet's moon. For weeks people where at a stand still. For two years mankind has been in fear of an unknown force coming and destroying them and as soon as the force gets to them, it does nothing. People all around the world demanded some form of closure from this very anticlimactic ending. Britannia, after two years of silence on the matter soon gave the world its closure.

Britannia revealed to world that the large cylinders where really large space colonies built for space travel by a group of people who called themselves The Principality of Zeon. Britannia was in contact with these large space colonies for the two years that the people of Earth have had knowledge of the large colonies. In these two years Britannia bargained and negotiated with Zeon into agreeing with a peace treaty. Soon the governments of Zeon and Britannia where announced as allies.

"Hello to the good people of Earth, my name is Degwin Sodo Zabi, the leader of The Principality of Zeon. Today I would like to announce our presents on your planet. We are people from another world, another galaxy. Years of polluting and war has turned our planet of Terra into nothing but a wasteland that nothing can live on. We, the people of Zeon, saw this horrible fate befalling our planet centuries before our previous government, the Terra Federation, did,

"Their goal of removing the Terra's population and only allowing a select few to live on our beautiful home world only slowed the process of our planet's death. Although the people of the Terra Federation stopped that pollution and war made by humans on the planets surface, the factories that remained to fulfill the wants of the people of space slowly put a choke hold on the planet and they eventually killed everything and the planet was doomed,

"Now we the people of Zeon had the foresight for such an event. We upgraded our colonies from their slandered design. With out additions to our colonies we could travel the stars and with a suspended animated sleep as we searched the universe in hopes of finding a new home. After many years of searching for a possible planet we have stumbled upon yours. We the people Zeon ask you the people Earth to aid us in our quest for a new home and please welcome us to your planet. In return we will aid you in anything thing you desire,

"As this moment we have already made an alliance with the Britannian Empire. We hope to aid them in military matters as we too have machine akin to your Knightmare Frames. In turn they will aid us with natural resources that we could not maintain in our colonies like agriculture and live stock. Along with this alliance I we call for an everlasting peace treaty to ensure that a war will never break out between out two countries. But Britannia is not the only country we wish to do business with, we request the whole world aid us in our quest in making Earth our home. So please, other nations of this world, trade with us, make use of us. We have much to offer your world."

After his speech many counties in the EU and the Chinese Federation requested much from Zeon. In little of over a week Zeon became a major player in the world. Soon Zeon had enough power from bartering with other counties to gain a large portion of northern Australia. There they established many new cites and military bases. In matter of months Zeon became a super power rivaling that Britannia, China, and the EU.

All the while Britannia did nothing, just watching as these foreigners form another planet became another player on the stage of the world.

* * *

Well that was my first attempt at a fic. I hope it was not get too terribly boring, I just need to set up some stuff to make the story make sense I guess. Anyway if any of you Gundam fans are wondering, no there will not be the Gundam or any of the members of the Earth Federation (Which I so cleverly renamed the Terra Federation /sarcasm).

I made this decision based on the idea that I wanted to just add one super power to the world of Code Geass and see how Lulu would exploit it. But don't worry there will be plenty of Zeeks like Char and Ramba Ral running around. Who they will fight for though… Well that's for me to know and hopefully you have enough interest to find out.

Also note that through this whole thing everyone is calling the Zeon's mobile suits Knightmares. That's just a culture thing really. To the Zeons all Knightmares are nothing but tiny mobile suits.

Anyway, like I said before this is my first fic, please don't judge it too harshly.


End file.
